Liste für QoL
*Wall event with lower prices for walls *more resource collectors for TH 11/12 *more builder huts *donate/trade resources; shared pot for clan *ability to see if revenge is possible (red/green button e.g.) *filling CW clan castles should count towards clan statistics and profile *pinboard in the clan (for rules, important notes etc.) *collect the resources in the treasury one by one *lower training time and training cost of siege machines *multiple builders working on a single project *ability to move the obstacles *see who was the one who donated you troops *As a vice or leader lock the target for the members in the clan war. For attacking other targets leaders have to release the locked target. *As (vice) leader be able to mute members who are spamming or argue with another member. *more EP in wars - mismatching relation to clan games *private messages *donation of siege machine rewards more than 1 donation point and more EP *Builder base: message for attacker if they already won the fight (waste of time for the watching loser) *rewards of the clan games depend on the points one collected *ability to change the clan name *more incentives for players to go to titan or legend league (e.g. more gems in obstacles) *ability to turn off the noise when a troop leaves the barracks *darken the clouds to save battery *shorten the prep time for CW *more builders in Builder base *use upgrading heroes in CW (with old level!) *free training potions for players in titan or legend league *intern clan rankings for donations or attacks *when clan has reached last tier of clan games, instantly reward them instead of waiting for the end of the games *faster training time for edrags *cheaper laboratory costs for TH 12 *more clan perks above level 10 *building where you can change gold into elixir and vice versa *after CW players are red automatically *siege machine is always selected (donated or own) and choice is changeable in battle *ability to mute players in global while searching for a village *drop trophies better *change between armies for attack (trained and the one in the queue) *CW: reserved enemy from a member is editable for leaders *Friendly battle: ability to set up your army independent from your trained army *clan rewards if you donated a huge amount of troops/spells *queue for builders: if one finished his work he instantly begin another project (chose prior from the player) *better communication with other clans *if a troop was donated and the same troop is in your training queue, this troop will get added to your army camps instead of the next one in the queue *night mode for home village (better for the eyes if you're playing at night) *possibility to look longer into the war details after it has ended *manage members (promote/demote/kick) through clan chat too *tab on a player profile for leaders where they can see the details of the last CW attacks of this player *borrow builders from clan members *surviving troops return to army camps *14 days is too much on TH 12 *leaders can see who is online *more trophies gainable (especially in higher regions) *ability to use hero powers when own village is raided and you're watching the live replay *ability to attack own village *push message if an opponent is found in the clouds and a 5 minutes timer before the battle starts *CW: separate tab with own and enemy's villages for better assignment *second laboratory (split them into e.g. troops/spells; elixir/dark elixir) *show more upgrades in the upgrade list *change warden mode if he's regenerating *see in the donation window a training bar under the troops if they're currently training *copy village of CW enemy after the CW *chat with friends in friendlist *chat for leaders *do not lose donations or rank in your home (!) clan if you just visit another clan (before leaving a clan you get asked if you're leaving or visiting) *shorter cooldown when buying a shield *building where you can convert potions (e.g. spell -> heal) *idea for the clouds: after 5 minutes you're matched with an opponent even if they have an active shield. They don't lose anything but you get your resources and trophies. *other idea: shorter shields in legend league *do you actually read this? :P *goblin maps are getting reset once in a year at the date where you started the game. A personal birthday. *after attacking, the troops in the queue don't get added to your army camps instantly. So you can e.g. change the order before that. *leader is getting replaced by vice if he wasn't online for a long time. *some kind of flames around the troop levels if they're max for the TH level *more events with new troops *change warden mode in the attack too *ability to donate 2 spells with housing space 1 at once *builder base CW *"agency worker", rent builders for e.g. dark elixir *pause training boosts by oneself *donate troops while in the clouds *third chat tab for CW talk *rework army bar in the attack so that you don't have to scroll *also have the ability to change the order of this bar *button for deleting the whole queue *lower costs for builder base, maybe possible for all buildings/troops to choose between gold/elixir *wall counter; how many walls are left to upgrade? *button to change the global while in the clouds. Available for titans or legends each 7 minutes *send additional message with a friend request *in the event window, first selected tab is the event tab, not the "news" tab *kick button has other color to avoid misclicking *leaders can block players to join their clan *layout editor: instead of 3/3 villages you have 6 slots where you can decide if it's for CW or home village *save texts for troop requests *ability to start a duel in the builder base while in the clouds. After that you return to the clouds or the opponent if one was found *separate area to train troops for CW *rewarding clan experience if members donated a lot in total *remove hint "tap or press and hold to deploy troops"/make it optional